The Unkown
by Devil's Final Cry
Summary: Murders have been going around, and it's up to four 1st class SOLDIERS to find out who's murdering innocent victims. Angeal falls in love with a young woman named Evelyn, who has a rare disease. Who is murdering innocents? Can the 1st class end this nightmare? Will Angeal let himself fall in love with a woman who is at least 10 years younger than he? Read to find out. :3
1. Prolouge

**A/N: Another CC story! yay! :) I wanted something darkish. The genres of this story are: horror, mystery, romance, and drama. And maybe some action here and there. I don't own any characters except for these ones mention in the prologue. **

* * *

Darkness loomed over the city, the wind howling through the looming trees, their branches creaking. The city lights were dim, some even flickering. The city was quiet, until drunks came out of a bar on Evelyn Street.

The drunks were in a group of five, three males, two females. Laughing, sipping some more beer, there senses were off. They couldn't tell that one was trailing them. Hiding in the darkness, quietly walking towards them.

"Come on Bobby, I just wanna go home." One of the females said, not drunk.

"Oh, chill Alicia. We're not done hanging out yet." Bobby replied slurring his words.

"Bobby..." Alicia groaned, the other female leaned against the girl.

"Alicia, you are such a party pooper!" She dropped her beer, the bottle crashing to the pavement. "Whoops! Trey! Gimme yours!"

Alicia sighed and shook her head. She knew it was a bad idea in the first place, once Bobby had showed them their fake IDs. And yet she went with them, peer pressure.

Clack.

Alicia stopped in her tracks, and moved her head slightly to the right, to hear what she had heard was wrong.

Clack.

"You guys? I think someone's following us..." Alicia said quickening her pace.

The group stopped, and looked at her.

"I don't hear anything," Bobby said sipping his beer. "Damn. Empty."

"You guys, I'm not kidding!"

"Come on I want more -" Bobby turned his head only to face a person who was about five foot four, wearing a dark cape, their hood covering their face. "Who the hell are you?"

The hooded figure didn't respond. It just stood there, not moving.

"I said, who are you?!" Bobby said smashing his beer bottle and shoving the broken bottle to the hooded figures non see able face.

"Tsk. Tsk." The hood figure said shaking it's head.

Within a blink of an eye, the hooded figure grabbed hold of Bobby's arm, dropping the broken beer bottle.

"It has claws!" Trey yelled. The figure did have claws, which were currently in deep of Bobby's skin. Blood was dripping.

The hooded figure moved it's hand from the arm to Bobby's neck. Lifting his five foot ten frame from the ground, then throwing him against the near by wall.

Bobby's eyes widened and then faded.

"Bobby!" Alicia yelled.

"What the hell?!" Trey said, trying to move his legs.

"What? Can't move your legs, boy?" The hooded figure asked.

Although she could not see the figure's face, she could tell that the figure was smiling. Evil.

"What did you do to us?" The other boy, asked. He was quiet till now, and his pants were wet.

"Who wants to be next?" Was all Alicia heard before the howling trees howled, and closing her eyes.

Once the wind calmed down, Alicia slowly opened her eyes to the darkness. Her hands wet. She was sitting on something wet, and warm. She looked down to where her hand was.

Blood. Then lifeless bodies.

Next came a scream that howled through the sky.

* * *

**A/N: Suspenseful isn't? Reviews would be sweet. :)**


	2. Chapter 1: SOLDIERS

**A/N: Yay for introduction of game characters!  
**

**And for some reason, my mind keeps telling me that Angeal is 36, when he is actually around 25 in the _Crisis Core_, so he's going to be 36, along with Sephiroth and Genesis. Zack's around his mid 20's.  
**

* * *

"Heesh. Another murder." Zack Fair said as he threw the newspaper down on his mentor's desk. "Four murders, and one witness. And guess what? She says the same thing as the other witnesses!"

"So I've heard..." Angeal, Zack's mentor said typing away at his computer, not looking up. "Let the police handle it Zack.."

Zack took a step back and gave Angeal a look. "What do you mean 'let the police handle it'? People are getting murdered Angeal! Seth from Squad five was a witness three months ago, and look at him. He's on medical leave due to it. The guy has nightmares of the night over and over again."

Angeal sighed, and pushed away from his desk. He knew Seth, and he knew that the poor boy wouldn't be able to return to work because of this.

"What did the witness say exactly?" A new voice said, from the door way, stood Sephiroth with his long silver hair pulled into a pony tail.

"Hi to you too," Zack said before plopping down into one of Angeal's chairs. "According to the news report, the witness described the same thing as the other murders. It was hooded figure, about five feet five... give or take. And that she was super strong and had claws."

"You said 'she'?" Sephiroth said raising an eyebrow. "I thought they didn't know the sex of the assailant?"

"Apparently, the the person spoke when she was murdering this group. And Alicia Witscon, the survivor and witness, says that voice was famine. I'm just reading what the news reports been saying."

"The gender of the murderer doesn't matter. What matters is that she's out there killing people, and the police are not doing anything." A new voice said, everyone turned to find Genesis and his nose between his favorite book. "Lazard would like to speak to us."

Everyone sat down in the briefing room, and looked over at Lazard who was skimming through some files.

"I have a job for all of you," He said closing the files. "It's regarding the murders that have been going around as of late."

"Oh?" Zack said leaning forward on the desk.

Lazard pressed a few buttons then an image of a young woman popped up with her file. "Her name is Evelyn Rose Silverston."

"What does the murders have to do with her?" Zack asked, "She's way too pretty to be part of it."

Angeal shook his head.

"Ms. Silverston maybe somehow connected to the murders. And the higher ups want you to...go investigate."

"But I thought SOLDIER was created to protect the workers and people of the Shinra."

"We are. Ms. Silverston's father Robert Silverston, is the head of the Shinra department in West Valley." Lazard replied, popping Johnathon's file.

"Oh."

"So you want all four first class soldiers to go?" Angeal asked.

"Yes. With some of the third class." Lazard said looking at the SOLDIERS. "Yes, I know it seems too extreme to send all four of you, but I am just the messenger."

"When do we leave?" Genesis asked as he closed his book.

Lazard looked at his watch on his wrist. "Now."

* * *

**A/N: How I'm doing? good? bad? **


	3. Chapter 2: Evelyn

**A/N: Long chapter. I tend to write more stories when I have classes, probably because I get bored... :I Anyway... Enjoy! Oh and QUESTION! Who do you want Evelyn to fall in love with? Right now I'm leaning towards Angeal... (because last time I did Zack...) So let me know! **

* * *

"Eve!" A familiar voice called out to me, I was walking to the Riverton's Private School. I was mostly sleep walking if you asked me. When my name was called I found out that I was on the corner of Raise Ave and 56 Street.

"Huh?" I said getting kicked out my head. I turned, and looked up to find my friend, Vin, running towards me. When he reached me, his shoulder bag hitting his side. He put his hands on his knees and attempted to find his breath. A few seconds later he straightened up. He was about 6'3". Which was really tall compared to my 5'4" figure.

"Oh hey, Vin. What's up?" I felt like I was going to topple over and fall asleep on the pavement.

"Long night?" He asked, his eyes shining bright blue with happiness. He's always happy, even if his parents are going through a hard divorce.

"You have no idea..." I mumbled, rubbing my eyes. "I thought the homework would never end!"

"That's what you get for being absent for three weeks."

"My bad for being sick." I rolled my eyes and began walking, Vin by my side. I felt really small when walking beside him.

Vin and I grew up together since we were little. He was there when I lost my mother at the age of six. He was there when I was diagnosed with a rare disease, that has no cure. I was there when he decided to come out to his parents at the age of fourteen. He was there when my father got remarried without telling me, he's still with me for living with that bitch of a step-mother. And I'm still with him with his parent's divorce.

"Yeah, your dad said that you were in the hospital for a week and a half." He said putting his hands in his back pocket and looking up to the bright cloudless skies.

"Yup. Tends to happen when you get a seizure and throwing up blood."

"Eesh, that bad?"

"Yup, but last time was worse... I do not want to go through THAT again..." I said remembering my time at the hospital for several months. "I thought I was going to die."

"Well you were touch and go."

"Don't remind me. God. We have that test today don't we?"

"In mythology? Yes. It's gonna be easy if you know your Greek myths."

"I know them...I'm just not in the mood of taking the test. Actually, I'm not in the mood to go to school."

"When are you ever?"

"Touche."

* * *

Classes went by with a blink of an eye. I couldn't tell if that was a good thing or a bad thing. It was now lunch time, I was spending my first ten minutes of that time in the nurses office drowning myself in medication and shots. God, I hate being sick.

"When do you see the doctors again?" Nurse Hannah, asked as she finished giving me a shot.

"Tomorrow." I said with a sigh. My life revolved around doctors and hospitals. I am no longer a fan of the medical aspects of science.

"Well ask your doctor for another prescription of the shots." I nodded and folded my sleeve down. "Other than that, see you Monday."

I gave her a nod and went my way to the cafeteria. But once I got there, I found my father and Bridget (my evil step-mother), and a few other men, standing by the cafeteria's door.

"Daddy?" I asked as I walked up. He was talking to the headmaster along with the four men wearing what looked like SOLDIER uniforms.

"Ah, Evelyn! There you are, we were wondering where you were. This is your lunch period isn't?" My father said standing tall. I got my mother's genes for the shortness. My father stood about 6'6". Everyone was taller than me.

"I...I was at the nurses..." I mumbled, looking down at my feet. My father understood my feelings and understood what I was feeling. "Whats going on?"

"Some people of SOLDIER would like to ask you some questions, sweetie." Bridget said, putting her hair behind her ears. I shot her a look, while my father sent me a look for giving her a look. I could tell that the SOLDIERs felt awkward.

"Can't we just do this after school?" I asked feeling pressure towards me.

"We just would like to ask few for now miss." The man with with the sideburns said, being calm. The name tag said: "A. Heweley"

I sighed. "Okay...Mr. Hewely. What kind of questions would you like to ask me?" I rested my arms on my chest.

"Two weeks ago, on the fourth of October, where were you around ten and twelve?" Name tag: "Sephiroth"

"Don't know. Probably in the hospital." It was the honest truth, when I was at the hospital there was another time that I was touch and go.

"What do you mean?"

I sighed and gave my father a look. He took over. "She was in the hospital for a couple of weeks. During that time, the fourth. She was...touch and go."

Silence.

"What does that mean?" Name tag: "Zack Fair" said a few seconds later. Angeal nudged him.

"It means that I was basically dying." I said bluntly. "I have a disease that tends to land me in the hospital for weeks or months. I'm pretty surprised that I'm still alive."

"Evelyn" My father said with warning in his eyes, with a bit sadness to them.

"Sorry."

"How about the recent murders..." Sephiroth started, but my father cut him off with a look.

"What do those have to deal with my daughter?"

"We're not highly sure..."

"Let me guess, the higher ups wanted you to look into it?" The SOLDIERs looked at each other. My father sighed and pinched the tip of his nose. "Of course they did...Well you can do what you want, like stay at our place and wat-"

"Wait. What?" I said not knowing what's going on. Of course I wouldn't know whats going on, because no one tends to tell me things, because they want me to live a freaking happy life. "Why does no one tell me things?"

"Sorry, Evie." Bridget said putting her arms around me.

"Stop..." I said getting out of her grasp. She knew that I wasn't fond of her. But no matter what, she would do anything to get my affection for her. Well guess what lady. You are never getting my affection.

The bell rang. Lunch was over.

I groaned. "Thanks. I missed lunch. Now I have to go to class. Good afternoon Headmaster." I said passing through them, obviously pissed off...

* * *

The rest of the day went slowly, which I hated. I felt like I was going to die of boredom. I decided to skip my last three classes. This school gives you way too much classes...

Vin walked me home before going over to his boyfriends house. He kissed me goodbye on the cheek and walked off the grounds.

Opened the door and saw the SOLDIERs and Bridget standing on the stairs, talking about my artwork that was hanging on the walls. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Evie! You're home early."

"Please stop calling me that..." I said placing my backpack on a chair. "I skipped the rest of classes."

"Evie!" I shot her a death look.

"Bridget," I said with an angry tone. This woman would do anything to piss me off. Well not intentionally. I just hate her. Really really hate her. She's not my mother, she's just a woman that my dad sleeps with. A whore. Even though she really isn't.

I looked at the SOLDIERs that were standing by her, looking at us with an uneasy look. A look that says "well, this is awkward."

At least I'm not yelling at her like I was three days ago. She went through my things. I almost punched her. Dad got in the way.

"Bridget, I've told you many times before. Stop calling me 'Evie.' I don't like it."

"But your father calls you that."

"No. He called me that when I was like four. He calls me Eve. You can either call me Evelyn or Eve. Not Evie."

Then something hit me. All of a sudden I felt nausea and dizzy, it felt like that the world was moving, swaying around me. Then I started to see doubles, and doubles of Bridget's is bad. One is already bad. I don't need one more. I put my hands on my knees and bent down, trying to cease the movement, but that didn't work. I then begin gasping for breath.

"Evelyn?" My father's voice called out to me, I could tell that he was concerned, right now, I'm concerned.

"Is she all right?" A voice asked, I think it was Angeal's, the SOLDIER from earlier today.

"No, she's not. She's having another attack. Bridget, go get her meds, and call her doctor."

Their voices were getting kicked out, I began to only hear my heart beat, and my attempts at breathing. Then I blacked out.

* * *

**A/N: Reminder: QUESTION! Who do you want Evelyn to fall in love with? Right now I'm leaning towards Angeal... (because last time I did Zack...) So let me know! **

**And I will be switching back and fourth between 1st POV and 3rd POV.**


End file.
